Ice Cream Addicts
by Valernne
Summary: Lucy loves ice cream. Laxus has a secret obsession that isn't so secret anymore. Most likely going to be two chapters.
1. chapter 1

Lucy loved ice cream. All different kinds of ice cream and different flavors. For example, chocolate, vanilla, cookies cream, mint chocolate chip, and especially strawberry.

It was Saturday at around twelve when she was on her way to a new ice cream shop. Every time anything new that has to do with ice cream came out she was always there. It was surprising really how she hadn't gotten fat. But then again she did do a lot of jobs with her team.

When she arrived at the new ice cream place she went to the counter and asked for a strawberry ice cream. Of course she had to try strawberry first it was her favorite.

As she sat down at a small table near a corner of the shop she heard the door bell ring. Not knowing who it was and not caring either she kept her back facing the door.

She was surprised to hear a deep male voice ordering about every flavor they had. Even though she didn't know him well she could still recognize his voice. When she turned around she saw the recognizable blonde with his coat around his shoulders. Though he looked incredibly intimidating with his height and the scar over his eye she couldn't help but think it was funny how he ordered everything.

Even Laxus liked ice cream. She couldn't judge him though as she was a self proclaimed ice cream addict.

Once the ice cream server finished with all the ice cream there was arlready some melting.

When Lucy saw that he was about to sit down at a table by himself she got up and walked over to him. Then much to his surprise sat down with him. His eyes slightly widened when he realized who it was that was sitting down.

"Hey Laxus what brings you here." Lucy later in her head realized how stupid that must have sounded. Obviously he was here to get ice cream eat it and then leave.

He still responded though not wanting to make the situation even more awkward than it already was. "I heard that there was a new ice cream place and decided that I wanted to check it out. What brings you here?"

Glad that he didn't point out how the answer to her question had been so obvious she answers him. "Same reason I decided to come by because I love ice cream heard about the place."

"That's nice."

Lucy thought that it was kind of an awkward response but didn't say anything else as she continued to eat and Laxus began to as well.

He was really hoping that she didn't think he didn't like talking to her. It was the first time that they'd talked out of the guild and he really hoped he hadn't just messed it up.

He didn't need to worry though since she was a little nervous like him.

They continued to eat their ice cream in a peaceful silence.

A/N: I used ice cream in that so much I really hope that you guys didn't find it annoying and I don't own Fairy tail


	2. Chapter 2

After that first day at the ice cream shop they always ended up meeting each other there every single Saturday.

It had become an unspoken agreement between the two that they would meet up for ice cream. Neither one of them said anything about it. They would meet up at the door and then walk in together. Laxus always letting Lucy order before him because he knew that it always took a while for him to get his ice cream.

They met up every Saturday for three months. They would sometimes talk to each other and other times they would just sit there silently enjoying each other's company.

After meeting for four months Lucy finally had gotten the strength to ask him out. She was going to see if he wanted to see her some time other than on Saturday.

Seeing Laxus waiting outside of the shop she approached him and smiled happy to see that he was there. She saw that Laxus was also smiling a sight that would've surprised any member of the guild. But not Lucy she was used to seeing him waiting for her with that smile and for some reason he was always there before her.

As they walked in together he let Lucy get her ice cream and then he got his after they paid of course. And then they went to sit down at the table that they had claimed as theirs.

"So, Laxus I was if you were busy on Friday and if you weren't maybe we could meet up here. Of course it'd only be for the ice cream. I totally would understand if you didn't want to and all I was just curious." She took a deep breath worried about what his answer would be.

"Sure Blondie. It's a date." Lucy could just hear the amusement in his voice and as she looked up with a blush on her cheeks, she saw the grin on his face accompanied with a hint of red.


End file.
